


The Time Warp

by MaybeIShouldGetACat



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeIShouldGetACat/pseuds/MaybeIShouldGetACat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grey's Anatomy cannon through 7x07 then AU with slight cannon S9. What if Arizona and Callie were broken up when a terrible accident occurred? Can they find their way back to each other despite their personal tragedies? Did their time apart destroy all hope? Read here to find out in this S7/S9 ENDGAME Calzona mash-up! With some heavy AZ/Teddy friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teaser

**This is posted on ff.net under the same title, and a reviewer asked me to post it here.**   
**I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any other products/works referenced in this fic.  This is purely for entertainment purposes.**   
**Also, I am new to this site so if I botched something up, I apologize and will figure out how to fix it.**

* * *

By the end of her third week in Malawi Arizona Robbins just couldn’t take it anymore. Yes, she expected to cry at night, to grieve for the lovely woman she had left behind…well, broke up with, in Seattle. But now, Arizona wasn’t just crying at night. She cried in the clinic and she teared up during surgery as she worked diligently on the tiny humans she had flown half a world away to save.

As the perky peds surgeon became more despondent, it did not escape the notice of her co-workers, one of whom finally asked her why she was crying. After telling him that she missed her girlfriend he asked if she wanted to go back home. Expecting to say no, Arizona was surprised when the word “yes” came out of her mouth instead. The clinic manager nodded understandingly and after working out logistics Arizona found herself on a puddle jumper on her way to Lilongwe International Airport.

Flying made the blonde nervous. She never felt closer to death than she did in a plane. The first bit of turbulence caused her stomach to flip and she grabbed the edge of her seat, her knuckles turning white. The co-pilot looked at her over her shoulder, telling her to buckle up as another air pocket jostled the small aircraft. She tried to comply as the plane shook more violently, alarms starting to blare in the cockpit. Arizona’s stomach leapt into her throat as the plane began a rapid descent towards the mountains surrounding the Rift Valley. She tried once more in vain to force the buckle together before the plane was ripped apart and everything went black.

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed this.  Please follow me on twitter @The_Time_Warp  
There are 60+ chapters already written, I will post them as I have time.**

**Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Part I: Ch 1

**Here is the start of part 1 of the fic.**

* * *

The brunette studied the quiet blonde who sat across from her.  “So, are you ready to talk about it Arizona?”  Her voice was soft and soothing and filled the space between them.

The woman in question chewed her lip, looking down at nimble fingers that pulled at the hem of the blanket covering her lap. “What is there to talk about?”  She mumbled.  Though still dull and lifeless, Arizona’s voice held more power than it had in meetings past.

“You know what I mean.”  Aimee prodded softly as she placed a glass of water on the table in front of the other woman.  “Do you think you can talk about it today?”  She leaned forward, inviting Arizona to open up to her.

Blue eyes flashed up to meet those of her therapist.  Still chewing her lip she nodded slowly, hands gripping tightly at the blanket.  “My fricken’ plane fell out of the sky.”

**_Three months prior_ **

_She felt something warm and hard against her back, blinking open her eyes she found herself staring up into the bright African sun.  As her eyes were assaulted by the light, her ears were being assaulted by a loud piercing noise.  Wondering where it was coming from she turned her head to look to the side, before realizing that the sound was ripping from her own throat.  Forcing herself to stop and swallow she pushed herself up to a seated position almost screaming again as a bolt of pain shot into her hip.  When she looked down, she saw her left leg was bent at a weird angle and there was a spreading stain of blood on her khaki capris.  Ripping the saturated fabric, she let out an involuntary whimper at what she saw._

_Shiny white femur poked out of the bloody mess that was her leg.  Arizona had seen many comminuted femur fractures on Callie’s table in the OR, but never expected to have one herself.  She looked around frantically, spying the smoking wreck of the plane a couple meters away.  Gritting her teeth she tried to slide backwards towards the broken vehicle, almost blacking out as the first inch jostled her shattered leg.  She called out for the two men who were on the plane with her but was met with deathly silence._

_Finally making it to the plane Arizona called out once more and was again met with an eerie calm.  She rested against the hull and evaluated her leg once more before quickly ripping off the bottom of her shirt and fashioning a tourniquet to stop the bleeding.  As she was looking around for something within reach to splint her leg a flash of brown and white caught her eye._

_Swallowing against the increasing nausea she affixed her eyes on the moving object, almost vomiting when she recognized the vulture that was very interested in the head and torso that were now visible spilling out of what used to be the cock-pit.  Though she couldn’t see the face, Arizona recognized the stocky build of the co-pilot, the one who had warned her to buckle her seat belt.  She also had a very clear view of the vulture that was now trying to make a meal out of the man._

_The blonde shouted out, trying to startle the scavenger.  She even resorted to banging her fist against the metal but the large bird did not startle.  Gritting her teeth, she pushed herself towards the body and the bird, finally causing the creature to take flight.  Reaching out a shaky hand, Arizona felt the neck of the co-pilot who was now within reach._

**Present day**

“He was dead.  Probably died on impact.  I couldn’t move any further around to assess him.  But he had no pulse and there was a spreading puddle of blood under his head.”

“And the pilot?” Aimee asked gently.

The woman in front of her shrugged a shoulder, the hem of her blanket once again capturing her attention.  “He had to be dead too.  I couldn’t get up to look into the other side of the plane.  The only thing I saw was his helmet about two meters to my right with another one of those damned birds.  At the time I was so preoccupied at trying to reach something…anything to splint my leg that it didn’t realize why a scavenger would be pecking at just a flight helmet.”

The implication of Arizona’s words caused the brunette to swallow audibly and Arizona’s eyes flashed up to meet hers.  “Um…was that enough for today?  I don’t think I can talk about any more…I don’t want to talk about any more right now.”

Aimee nodded sympathetically.  “You did well Arizona.  How about I see you again on Friday and you can tell me how your first physical therapy appointment went.  And…if you want, we can continue our current conversation.”

Arizona nodded, her hands moving suddenly to the wheels of the chair to which she was confined.  “Friday.”  She confirmed with a brisk nod of her head before spinning and wheeling quickly out of the therapist’s office and into the bright outdoors that burned under the San Diego Sun.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think.  More to come tomorrow.**

**-MaybeIShouldGetACat**

 

 

 


	3. Part I: Ch 2

**Grey's Anatomy and any other mentioned products are not mine.**

* * *

Daniel Robbins watched his daughter as she took several unsteady steps between the parallel bars before turning to face the mirror at the end of the room.  As the blonde looked at herself he saw her start to wobble and rushed up to catch her before she could fall.

“Thanks.” Her voice came out a choked whisper as her father lowered her back into her wheelchair and the physical therapist helped her unstrap the shiny silver and plastic prosthetic that now replaced her left leg.

“You did well today Arizona.”  Daniel said softly, rubbing his daughter’s shoulders.

She looked up at him, blue eyes watering with tears.  “I barely took four steps Dad.”  The blonde clenched her jaw and looked up at the ceiling, willing the tears to stop before they spilled out onto her cheeks.

Her physical therapist, Brian, straightened up, holding his patient’s new prosthetic limb and looked down at her with a gentle smile.  “He’s right Arizona.  You did very well.  Most people don’t make it past balancing on the limb during the first appointment and you are already taking steps on it.  It’s great progress.”

Arizona fixed her eyes on him.  “I just want my life back,” she said tiredly as her father continued to squeeze her shoulders before bending down and dropping a kiss on her head.

Brian studied the father and daughter before him. “You’re well on your way Arizona.  You just have to keep remembering what you want.  And fight like hell for it.  How’s your pain?”  He got his answer as her eyes quickly flicked away from his and back down to her hands in her lap.  “Okay okay. I know you’re going to tell me its fine.  But let me just stop you now.  I won’t believe you when you say that.”  He chuckled as her eyes snapped back up to his, her jaw slightly dropped. 

“How did you…”

“I’ve had hundreds of patients Doctor Robbins.  And within one meeting I could tell you were going to be one of my most motivated, but also one of my most stubborn patients ever.  Work hard, but don’t push it too much because that will only set you back days at a time.  Continue taking your pain medication but also warm compresses on that leg.  It’ll help.”  He smiled as she nodded slightly and her father mouthed his thanks over her head.  “See you in two days.”

“See you then Brian.  Thank you again.”  Daniel said as he wheeled his daughter out of the room. Once they were alone he let her take over wheeling herself as he walked beside her.  “I am so proud of you sweetheart.”

Despite her heartache, the blonde tilted her face up and him and afforded him a small smile.  “I just want to get better.  I need to get better.  I miss her so much…so much.”

“I know.”  He helped her stand and balance on her remaining foot in order to pivot and get into the car.  Once he stowed her wheelchair in the back of the car and started driving towards her therapist’s office, he spoke again, “Have you tried calling her again?”

The blonde shook her head as she fiddled with her seatbelt.  “She made it pretty clear that she didn’t want to talk.  But once I get back to Seattle…maybe she’ll be willing to talk face to face.  But I can’t…I can’t go back yet.  Not until I’m me again.”

* * *

“How did PT go today Arizona?”  Aimee asked as she set a glass of water in front of her patient.

“Well…I’m less coordinated than a toddler, but it’s a start right?”  She offered a small smile as she swirled the water around in the glass before taking a big gulp of the refreshing liquid.

The psychiatrist was pleasantly surprised by the blonde’s good mood and considered if she should risk broaching the topic they had discussed at their prior meeting.  But before she could say anything her patient beat her to it. 

“Where did we leave off last time?”

Surprised by Arizona’s forwardness, the brunette looked down at her notes out of habit.  Not that she needed it, she couldn’t forget Arizona’s haunting story.  “You were trying to splint your leg…”

**_Three months ago_ **

_The hot desert sun beat down on her as she strapped her leg to the only thing within reach, which was a scrap of metal from the fuselage.  The damn birds were back and Arizona was too exhausted to fight them off.  Both of the men who had been on the plane with her were dead and when the blonde realized why the vultures were so interested in pilot’s helmet, she immediately lost her lunch in the dirt next to her._

_Well on her way to being dehydrated, Arizona didn’t know what to do.  There was no water, there was no food, and night was approaching fast, bringing with it the cold winds and all the desert’s deadly treasures._

**Present day**

“The first night was so cold.  I don’t remember much of it.  The metal of the plane was still warm from the daytime sun but everything else was frigid.  The wind was howling, but at least it blocked out the noise from those fucking birds.  In hindsight I should be thankful for the vultures though… because they protected their find which kept more deadly predators from coming close.  But…what I woke up to the next day is something that I cannot forget…”

**_Three months ago_ **

_The sun was already high in the sky when Arizona opened her eyes again.  And immediately she wished she hadn’t.  The vultures had done their work, leaving only bloated tattered remains beside her.  Though she had nothing left to throw-up, Arizona found herself gagging violently, spitting bile into dirt._

_Once her stomach had stopped twisting, she grabbed the only thing within reach, a seat cushion, and leaned over propping it against what was once the co-pilot to shield most of his remains from her view._

_She once again rested against the plane as the desert heat, the pain in her leg, and her throbbing headache pulled her back into unconsciousness._

**Present day**

“I only remember bits and pieces of the next two days.  I remember eating a beetle…one of those big ones that they show on those stupid wilderness reality TV shows.  At one point I was so thirsty that I considered drinking my pee…I don’t remember if I did.  I know one night it rained briefly and I was able to catch some water.  I think that rain storm is why I didn’t die that night.  But I also think that’s what hastened the infection in my leg.”

“How was your pain?” Aimee asked, listening intently to every word coming from her patient’s lips.

“Bad…but I was so delirious.  The pain had been a constant for three days.  Never wavering.  Maybe I acclimated to it or maybe I was just so close to death that I couldn’t afford to notice it anymore.”

“What do you remember?”

Arizona paused and closed her eyes briefly and Aimee was immediately worried that the blonde was about to shut down as she had so many times before during her previous two months of counseling. She was surprised when blue eyes once again focused on her.

“Callie.  All I could think about was Callie.  How stupid I was to leave her at the airport and how all I wanted was to make it home just to hear her laugh and feel her lips on mine again.  It’s what got me through...”

**_Three months ago_ **

_The third night Arizona slipped in and out of a feverish sleep.  The only constant was the brunette in her dreams.  They would be similar dreams; Callie and Arizona in bed together, Callie and Arizona dancing in her apartment, Callie and Arizona making love. And always, always Arizona would startle awake in the middle of the memory.  Her heart would race and her sunburnt skin would be diaphoretic and clammy despite the freezing night air before she would fall back into another fever dream._

_Four days after the plane crash, she had said her goodbyes and was waiting for the end. She didn’t have the energy to survive for much longer.  She couldn’t raise a hand to pick the bugs out of her infected leg wound and she was pretty sure that she was two minute away from septic shock.  “Good.” She thought as she eyed the ever present vultures that had been keeping a vigil since her first fever spike 36 hours prior. “Maybe my toxic blood will kill you too.”  She mumbled at the scavengers that eyed her greedily. She tried to heave a short laugh which barely caused her chest to rise and sent her into a coughing fit.  Watching the bloody sputum spray from her mouth she shut her eyes and waited for the end._

**Present day**

**“** I was going to die.  The sun was setting and I was going into the light…but that light turned out to be the headlights from a truck…”

**_Three months ago_ **

_“Thandiza!  Thandiza!”  The ground vibrated under her as small feet pounded the dirt and she vaguely registered the cries of a boy rapidly approaching her._

_The blonde struggled to keep her eyes open as the child repeated the word over and over again.  Somewhere in the back of her foggy mind, she recognized the Chichewa word for help and noticed a bigger man now headed towards her with a bottle of water in his hand.  “Mundithandize.”  Please help me, she mumbled out in the same language, her tongue feeling thick in her throat as her eyes started to slide shut again._

_She forced them open again as small hands began to slap her sunburnt cheeks and she felt a small amount of relief as cold water was poured over her head before the bigger man, likely the child’s father, tilted her chin up and poured some down her throat.  “We help,” came his soft reply…_

**Present day**

“They saved me.” Arizona finished her story.  She leaned forward and picked up the glass of water that was on the table in front of her.  She studied the clear liquid that was symbolic of her survival before taking a large gulp and resting back in her wheelchair.  Despite her exhaustion from the conversation, she realized that she felt lighter than she had in months.

Aimee had tried to remain professional, but she couldn’t help the sigh of relief that left her lips.  “Do you know who they were?”

“No idea.”  Arizona shook her head.  “I think I passed out when they moved me into the bed of their truck.  The pain from the movement of my leg was too much to for me to handle.  The next time I woke up…that I can remember…I was in a bed at John’s Hopkins with my leg in an external fixator and Silvadene was slathered on my sunburnt skin.”

“What do you mean the first time you woke up that you could remember?”  Aimee asked intently as her patient continued to swirl the water around in her drinking glass.

Arizona chuckled bitterly.  “Apparently I was lucid shortly after my arrival in Baltimore and immediately withheld consent for an amputation.”

“You don’t remember doing that?”

“No.  I mean, I know it’s something that I would do.  But I have no recollection of the conversation.  The thing is though…when I was sitting against that plane on the second day…when there was still hope of rescue…I knew that if I survived it wasn’t going to be in one piece.  I knew that second day that the leg was already lost.”

“Yet you still withheld consent.”

“Like I said…I don’t remember…but it was inevitable.”  The blonde rested her left hand on her thigh, her fingertips slightly curled over the smooth curve of the residual limb where it ended, eight inches below her hip.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
